Sattered Rays
by ScatteredRays
Summary: And then I looked up at my Mysterious Savior. Yea,twilight is what gave me the idea. :p


_**Scattered Rays**_

**I started to toss and turn, on something cold and hard. Maybe I just fell off my bed again so I sat up and before I opened my eyes I yawned. -Cough- Something filled my lungs that wasn't air. My eyes flung opened and I saw I was surrounded by a green, gray fog of dust. I took another deep breath and the air tasted nasty, plus it made my throat itch. I started to look around but couldn't keep my eyes opened very well because the fog stung them and so I jumped up from the floor, trying to keep my eyes opened, and headed towards the wall. I started to rub my hands all over the side of the wall trying to find a door or a window.**

** I was holding my breath and my lungs started to feel tight. I took another deep breath filling my lungs with the dusty fog, causing them to ache. Finally my hands grabbed something that felt like a door knob and I turned it flinging the door opened. I wanted to take another breath, hoping for clean air, but nothing had changed. The dusty fog still stung my eyes and my lungs felt like they were going to burst. This couldn't be healthy, so I pressed my hands to the wall again feeling my way down in what seemed to be a hall way. I squinted my eyes looking down the hall and saw some light of dust scattered rays shining through.**

** A window!! I took my hands off the wall and ran towards the light. It was a window! I grabbed the rim of it and tightened my grip, slinging the window up and open. Then I jumped out and expected to hit the ground, But I continued to fall. Shit, I didn't think this through. I felt the wind rushing up from under me. I could feel myself getting closer to the ground, when something suddenly collided into my side, wrapping arms around me and thrusting me to the right. The speed we where going at forced my body to press against this person or thing who saved me. I could feel the chest and it was flat but muscular. Who ever this was, I'm sure it was a man.**

** We started to slow down and I wanted to look up but his hand was holding my head down into the side of his neck. He smelled so relaxing. He was carrying me like you would a two year old on your hip except he was holding me in front. Then I felt us stop and his hand lifted from the back of my head. I instantly pushed myself away, jumping to the ground but catching myself be for I lost my balance and fell. When I looked up I noticed the air was clean, so I took a well needed breath and then looked at my savior. Through the leaves of the trees the scattered rays of the sun shined through and his skin glistened like it was covered in rain. He was pale and looked to be about 6'1. His eye's we're a crystal green and his hair was long and spiked. He was beautiful, his lips were full and his eyebrows thick.**

** I started to feel dizzy. I wasn't sure if it was by his beauty or because of my odd day, But when I started to fall back he caught me. My heart beat was racing and my lungs burned like ice. I was breathing heavily, and as the cold burning started to cease, inside my body I felt a cool breeze flowing through me. I felt nice. "Hell no. Not _her!_" I heard his voice and it was calming but strong like a water fall. Then he forced my mouth opened pressing his against mine. He breathed into me filling my lung with…His breath! His sweet, sweet breath. It was cool as winter and sweet like honey. I wanted more, it made the itching go away and the cool breeze from inside me fade, which I kind of didn't like, But his breath was better. I then grabbed the back of his neck holding him to me, sucking as I breathed in more of his sweet breath. He pulled away from my response and gave me a confused, grim smile. "You ok?"**** he asked.**

** I propped my self up right and looked into his eyes. They were shining. "Um…yea, I feel a lot better now…how did you do that? Make the itching and burning go away that is?" He just smiled and stepped away. And his smile was magnificent. I waited for him to answer so I could hear his waterfall voice again. "I'm.." he straitened his back and put a confident look on. "I'm a…a Laialismes." A laia…lis….what?'' I thought. He sighed and repeated his self. "A Laialismes." "Laialismes." I repeated. Who was this… my mysterious savoir?**

**"What's a Laialismes?'" I asked. He shifted in his place uncomfortably, But answered me anyway. "Well there like…Hero's I guess…well some any way. The fog you were in is what makes you this way…makes you like me." I gasped and my eyes filled with horror. What was I going to become? He noticed my reaction and in a second he was cradling me in his arms. "No…not you. When I breathed into you my breath stopped you from changing. That's what I'm meant for. To save people from the fog….or make more of us." There was a long pause as he continued to rock me in his arms. "There's a leader, but he only rules over the bad ones of us. There called 'Laialames' and they want to take over humans. They want to use them for there own sick games." His grip on me tightened and I could feel his heart beat irregularly fast. I new he was thinking something bad, I just didn't know what. He spoke again and I listened to the voice of the waterfall. "They kidnap people…like you….and bring them here so they can convert into one of them. But Laialismes, like me, try and stop them and save as many humans as we can. We simply breath in to there lungs once they've been in the fog and stop the change. We don't get rid of what's in you that cause's this to happen, but we can stop them." **

**"But how is it we change?" I asked and realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea to do so. He answered any way. "When you breath in the green, gray fog these little particles that are like dust stick to the side of your lungs and when you breath in fresh air they activate. It starts to take over you body and for a few minutes you feel like your lungs are freezing so bad that is burns. Then your over come by a cool breeze and the rest is painless." I noticed his breath was calm again and his heartbeat had slowed. His grip on me loosened and he lifted his hands placing them on my shoulder. I backed up so I could see his face and he looked worried. So I placed my hands to his hard, warm cheek. "what's wrong?" I asked. I could hear pain in my voice but didn't understand why I cared. I just did. He continued to look at me but refused to look me in my eyes.**

** Finally after painstaking moments he said, " There's something else about are kind." He grinded his teeth. "We're drawn to the one's we love….and….we just can't seem to pull away." Now he was looking into my eye's and he leaned down so his face was just a lips link away. He sighed and once again I was overwhelmed by his cold, honey sweet breath. "The only reason I attracted you so much is so I can save you. But this time I don't want to leave after your save." He then closed his eyes and began to close the gap. "But I.." He cut me off, softly pressing his lips against mine. Then he and mine moved together and at that moment I understood. I also couldn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around me sweeping me off my feet and we continued to kiss. He started to pull away but I didn't want to let his warn lips and sweet breath get away from me just yet. He ignored my attempts and set me back onto the ground. "I love you." He smiled then a awkward look came across his face, but it was soon replaced with a smile again. "I'm Robert by the way." He laughed. "Savannah" I murmured and then laid my head on his chest. Today was a little bit weird and it started to catch up to me. So I closed my eyes and drifted off while his warm body heat radiated around me. At that time I realized, I was in love.**

_**The end**_


End file.
